sudo kill SSN
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Où placer l'éthique quand des hommes décidaient d'utiliser deux avions de ligne pour les lancer contre deux tours remplies de civils comme si ce n'était que de simple missile ?


_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "_ **Virtuel** _"._

 _Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

 _J'ai cependant deux choses à avouer. La première, c'est qu'il a été écrit en plus d'une heure. La seconde, je crois que le thème a décidé de se faire la malle à un moment puisqu'à l'origine, cet OS devait plutôt tourner autour de l'idée que la mort d'un individu lambda (qu'on ne connait pas) semble plus virtuelle, moins réelle, plus distante qu'un acte de terrorisme et c'est devenu un délire de scientifique sur l'éthique, la responsabilité et compagnie. Toutes mes excuses._

 _Une troisième chose à avouer en fait... C'est ma première fic sur ce fandom et je n'ai pas encore terminer de regarder la série. J'en suis actuellement au visionnage de la saison 3._

 _Et enfin, une petite explication du titre avant de poursuivre… Qui est, j'en suis désolée, une blague assez morbide d'utilisateur de système linux. Bref…_

 _sudo kill PID est une commande de système UNIX, et apparenté, qu'on utilise pour arrêter (tuer) un programme en cours d'exécution, chaque programme en cours d'exécution ayant un PID (Process ID numbers) pour le désigner._

 _SSN veut dire Social Security number (numéro de sécurité social donc)._

* * *

 **sudo kill SSN**

 **.**

Il avait souvent entendu dire que l'éthique n'était pas suffisamment enseignée aux scientifiques et une partie de lui ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ce constat mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, quand on se destinait à un cursus allant des mathématiques à la biologie en passant par la physique ou la chimie, c'est-à-dire toutes ses disciplines connues sous le nom de sciences dures et expérimentales, l'éthique passait au second plan. Et bien sûr cela ne voulait absolument pas dire que les hommes et femmes de sciences ne faisaient pas preuve d'éthique. Les exemples de scientifiques brillants et fins humanistes étaient nombreux. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'enseignement de philosophie ou d'éthique obligatoire pour les scientifiques qu'on ne pouvait pas être cultivé en la matière. Anecdotes de professeurs. Lecture diverse. L'histoire que ce soit celle avec un grand H ou tout simplement celle des Sciences… Il n'y avait nullement besoin de cours d'éthique si on était suffisamment curieux… Et il était curieux. L'informatique avait une place prépondérante dans sa vie, la cause et la conséquence de la majorité de ses actions, mais les livres, la culture étaient de vieux compagnons tendrement aimés qu'il ne pouvait laisser de côté…

Mais où placer l'éthique quand des hommes décidaient d'utiliser deux avions de ligne pour les lancer contre deux tours remplies de civils comme si ce n'était que de simple missile ?

Science sans conscience n'est que ruine que l'âme, disait-on, mais la fin justifie les moyens et il n'était pas question qu'une chose pareille se reproduise.

Il pouvait faire en sorte qu'une chose pareille ne puisse pas se reproduire.

Alors il avait oublié l'éthique…

D'abord en créant une machine qui pouvait prévenir un nouveau 11 septembre tout en ayant dévoré George Orwell qui avait gagné dès sa première lecture de 1984 une place de choix dans sa bibliothèque. Puis, quand il s'était rendu compte que sa création détectait tout acte de violence prémédité en se conduisant en bon informaticien.

 _La Simplicité est préférable à la Complexité._

Quoi de plus simple, au lieu de devoir repartir de zéro, que d'insérer une condition supplémentaire dans le pipeline d'analyse qu'il avait développé. Un simple "si" dans un code dont la complexité atteignait déjà des sommets.

 _La Complexité est préférable à la Complication._

Sans compter que l'erreur était de son fait.

 _Les cas particuliers ne sont pas suffisamment particuliers pour casser la règle._

La Machine devait être capable de prévenir des actes terroristes. Pas empêcher un homme d'affaire quelconque de tuer l'amant de son épouse. Le premier était la règle. Le second, l'exception. Le premier était pertinent. Le second, non.

Après tout, quelle valeur accorder à la vie d'un citoyen lambda quand il était question du bien commun ?

Ou peut-être tout ceci n'était qu'un prétexte ? Peut-être n'avait-il construit la Machine que parce qu'il avait toujours su, au plus profond de lui et en voyant les évolutions technologiques, que sa construction était possible. Et que non seulement sa construction était possible mais qu'il était l'homme capable d'élaborer une telle machine...

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on peut le faire, qu'on doit le faire mais il l'avait fait et ça avait été une telle joie de la voir naître, grandir, apprendre… Une telle peur aussi. Et il l'avait protégé du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Des autres. De lui-même. Une question d'éthique qui se réveillait soudain ?

Sa classification demeurait pourtant. Les Numéro pertinents devaient être conservés et envoyés à qui pourrait empêcher ce que la Machine avait détecté. Les non-pertinents étaient effacés…

C'était sans compter Nathan…

C'était sans compter le gouvernement qui semblait partager quelques préceptes de bonne conduite avec les informaticiens…

 _Les erreurs ne doivent jamais être silencieuse… A moins d'être explicitement réduite au silence…_

 _…_

* * *

A l'avenir, je crois que je vais arrêter d'écrire toute fic qui touche un peu trop à mon boulot… En espérant que ça vous ait plu.


End file.
